My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия танца
Для одноимённой песни, смотрите Магия танца. My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия танца ( ) — одна из трёх 22-минутных короткометражек «Девочек из Эквестрии». В этой короткометражке Рарити привлекает Рэйнбумс к тому, чтобы создать музыкальное видео для конкурса, дабы собрать деньги на ремонт Лагеря Эверфри. Однако, на тот же конкурс записываются и Шедоуболты из Кристальной академии и крадут у Рарити идею видео. Производство Вначале серия была оглашена для выпуска летом 2017 года на Netflix в Соединённых Штатах,Hi @QuentinOwens11! Stay tuned to find out - our specials will be airing this summer on Netflix (in the US). HasbroNews. Twitter (2017-02-22). Проверено 22 февраля 2017. а позже была объявлена их премьера на Discovery Family 24 июня. Впервые подробности этой серии были разъяснены на польском сайте, где её название указано как "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magia Tańca, odc. 1"; она вышла в Польше на teleTOON+ 14 мая 2017 года.Program TV teleTOON+ - ramówka, emisje. Teletoon+. Проверено 19 апреля 2017. Также она вышла на канале Discovery Kids в МексикеMLP: Equestria Girls - Comercial Estreno Especial Baile Mágico - Discovery Kids México. YouTube (2017-06-08). Проверено 15 июня 2017. и БразилииEqG antes dos EUA de novo - Chamada do DK para os Especiais de EqG. YouTube (2017-06-10. Проверено 15 июня 2017. 16 и 17 июня соответственно. Серия включена в DVD от Shout! Factory "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magical Movie Night", выпущенное 8 августа 2017 годаMy Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magical Movie Night. Shout! Factory. Проверено 5 мая 2017. и в "Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High" Netflix 1 октября. Пересматривая местонахождение Индиго Зэп во время короткометражки, Иши Руделл в середине мая 2017 года заявил, что она «где-то на каникулах»,Ishi Rudell on Twitter: "@AMARKAREEM2 on vacation somewhere..." Иши Руделл. Twitter (2017-05-15). Проверено 15 мая 2017. а 24 июня Джиллиан М. Бэрроу утвердила: "Она на каникулах со своей семьёй. Они на круизе".https://twitter.com/gmberrow/status/878657525070954496 G.M. Berrow on Twitter: "@PaganMuffin She's on vacation with her family. They're on a cruise." Джиллиан М. Бэрроу. Twitter (2017-06-24). Проверено 16 августа 2017. Также, согласно Руделлу и Катрине Хэдли, сценарий короткометражки был написан ещё до «Легенд Вечнозелёного леса»; после «неожиданной смены порядка выпуска» сценарий был изменён: теперь девочки собирают деньги не для того, чтобы посетить Лагерь Эверфри, а чтобы его починить.Fun fact #EquestriaGirls #MLP the #DanceMagic script was written before #LegendofEverfree we had a last minute change in delivery order! Иши Руделл. Twitter (2017-06-24). Проверено 24 июня 2017.Sort of, they were originally trying to fundraise to attend camp everfree. So was an easy tweak to change it to them raising money to fix it. Катрина Хэдли. Twitter (2017-06-24). Проверено 24 июня 2017. Краткий пересказ Дружеская мойка автомобиля thumb|Девочки собирают деньги на починку Лагеря Эверфри. Как-то раз главные персонажи моют машину напротив Средней Школы Кантерлота, дабы собрать средства на починку Лагеря Эверфри. Однако, покончив с мойкой машины Большого Маки и исчерпав другие идеи, девочкам еле-еле удаётся собрать половину того, что нужно, а ведь до срока сбора средств осталась всего неделя. Тогда у Рарити появляется блестящая идея, и она велит своим друзьям прийти к ней в музыкальную комнату. Девочки уходят, а Спайк спрашивает Рарити о её плане — та говорит, что у неё его нет. Шанса в танце thumb|left|Воссоединение с друзьями — бывшими соперниками(?). Рарити ходит по витринам в Кантерлотском универмаге, но ни одна идея о сборе средств на лагерь так и не приходит ей в голову. Она подслушивает рекламный ролик конкурса музыкального видео «Шанса в танце», который обещает немалую сумму денег победителю. Записываясь на конкурс, Рарити встречает (зритель удивится) уже известных Шедоуболтов из Кристальной академии: Соур Свит, Шугаркоут, Санни Флэр и Лемон Зэст. Они ей сообщают, что пытаются собрать денег, чтобы провести весенний бал на яхте, и именно поэтому тоже записываются на данный конкурс. Рарити делится с Шедоуболтами идеей по поводу видео Рэйнбумс, что возбуждает интерес у Соур Свит. thumb|Рарити составляет план с очень большим риском. Позже, этим днём, Рарити высказывает идею насчёт видео друзьям в музыкальной комнате СШК, а равно и о интересе в участии в конкурсе самих Шедоуболтов. Она поясняет, что ей нужны собранные на данный момент деньги, чтобы купить материалов для костюмов для музыкального видео. Убедив девочек в том, что награда в конкурсе стоит в два раза больше, нежели им нужно для Лагеря Эверфри, они соглашаются дать ей деньги на костюмы. Правда, Сумеречная Искорка замечает, что в случае, напротив, проигрыша они останутся без гроша. Создание видео thumb|left|Шедоуболты крадут у Рарити идею. Чуть позже, в школьном спортзале, Рарити пытается руководить танцевальными номерами девочек, но с довольно малым прогрессом. Искорка гарантирует, что у Шедоуболтов будут лучше не только танцевальные па, но они также очень любят состязаться. Во время следующей тренировки Сансет Шиммер нечаянно обрывает куртку Радуги Дэш каблуком своей туфли, вследствие чего Рарити приходится идти в универмаг за тканью в магазин. Но там она встречает неприятную неожиданность: она замечает Шедоуболтов, которые упражняются перед музыкальным видео, причём идея его полностью скопирована у Рарити! Главные персонажи навещают Рарити у неё дома, когда та чинит куртку Радуги; Рарити в истерике им рассказывает, что Шедоуболты у неё украли идею музыкального видео. Остальные обдумывают идею нового видео, тем более что им было довольно трудно танцевать, но Рарити уверена в том, что её собственная идея куда лучше всего этого. Она решает пойти в Кристальную академию и поговорить с Шедоуболтами всерьёз, а Искорка соглашается сопровождать Рарити, учитывая, что училась там ранее. thumb|"Меняйте номер или пожалеете!" Искорка и Рарити обедают в Кристальной академии и встречают Шедоуболтов в школьном танцевальном зале. Рарити требует, чтобы они использовали идею видео, отличную от той, что они украли у Рэйнбумс, на что Соур Свит отказывается, ведь до конца создания видео-то осталось очень мало. И всё-таки Рарити решают использовать свою оригинальную идею, но Санни Флэр говорит, что к тому моменту, как Рэйнбумс закончат видео, окажется, что плагиат совершили они. Разные идеи видео Наши герои снова собираются в музыкальной школе СШК, чтобы придумать абсолютно новую идею видео. Так, Эпплджек придумывает идею, согласно которой девочки находятся в комнате СШК и пекут оладьи. Идеи же Радуги представляют собой погоню в джунглях, вдохновлённую сценой из новой книги о Дэринг Ду. Ну и, наконец, Пинки Пай предлагает видео на тематику сырного космоса, проиллюстрированную в рисунках из мела. Однако, Рарити отвергает вышеназванные идеи, ибо отсутствует гвоздь программы — танцы, и с раздражением выходит. thumb|left|Рарити предлагает союз между Рэйнбумс и Шедоуболтами. Рарити идёт в Сахарный магазин, дабы съесть мороженого и позабыть о своей печали. Там она подслушивает разговор Шедоуболтов об их записи на конкурс. Оказывается, Шедоуболты ещё не записались по причине отсутствия их оригинальной песни, которая идёт вместе с танцами. Помимо того, они волнуются, что из-за них одноклассники не смогут насладиться обещанным весенним танцем на яхте. Тогда Рарити идёт к ним за стол и предлагает идею, которая удовлетворит потребности обеих групп. Магия танца Рарити приводит друзей в спортзал СШК, где она уже установила сцену для музыкального видео. Сансет Шиммер высказывает мысль по поводу плагиата идеи Шедоуболтами — появляются последние, и Рарити рассказывает, что заключила союз между двумя сторонами. В знак дружбы Шедоуболты помогут Рэйнбумс с их хореографией, а Рэйнбумс поставят свою песню, что объединит их таланты в единое музыкальное видео. Санни Флэр помогает Флаттершай изменить текст песни, и несмотря на пререкания Рарити и Соур Свит о том, над чем поработать сначала — танцами или музыкой, Шугаркоут помогает им прийти к консенсусу. thumb|Победа за нами! Девочки из Школы Кантерлота и Кристальной академии, именуя себя «Кристал Рэйнбумс», снимают музыкальное видео под песню «Магия танца» и, на удивление, выигрывают (!) конкурс. Полученной награды оказывается достаточно для починки Лагеря Эверфри, равно как и для морского весеннего танца у Шедоуболтов,— и обе группы празднуют это в универмаге. Рарити просит разрешить Рэйнбумс участвовать в танце Кристальной академии, на что Соур Свит соглашается,— пусть и после того, как они выясняют, что бы надеть. Цитаты :Рарити: Не волнуйтесь. Моя очередь придумывать план, и я уже задумала кое-что замечательное. Это будет самое прибыльное из всех наших предприятий! Коронный номер! :Эпплджек: Ююю-ху! Вот это дело! Что за идея? :Рарити: Встретимся в музыкальной комнате после обеда — и я вам всё объясню. :Радуга Дэш: Ага! :Пинки Пай: Хи-хи! :Спайк: У тебя нет плана. :Рарити: Как ты догадался?! :Соур Свит: ласково Рарити! Ха-ха! Какой приятный сюрприз! мрачно Мрак. :Лемон Зэст: А ты тоже записываешься на конкурс «Шанса в танце»? :Рарити: Да. Ха-ха-ха. И вы тоже пришли записаться на конкурс? :Шугаркоут: Нет, Рарити, нам просто нравится стоять в очередях. :Соур Свит: Привет! Что вы скажете о нашем номере? Уже испугались? :Рарити: Не смей менять тему, Соур Свит! :Шугаркоут: Но ты не начинала тему. :Рарити: Ты тоже! :Соур Свит: Нууу ладно... :Рарити: Это моя вина! Все собранные деньги пропали, и у нас нет музыкального видео! Зря я вас убедила, что мы сможем сделать это за такое короткое время! :Радуга Дэш: Ты с ума сошла? Мы отлично делаем супербыстрые дела. Посмотри на Пинки Пай. Она построила замок из шоколадных батончиков, пока мы разговаривали. :Пинки Пай: глотает Хотите? :Эпплджек: Да! У меня есть мысль! Итак, мы на уроке домоводства... :Рарити: Аах! :Эпплджек: ...печём оладьи с яблоками! Потом из духовки достаём новую порцию. вздыхает И все прекрасно проводят время! :Главная семёрка: разговаривает :Рарити: Стой! Значит, в нашем музыкальном видео мы просто едим оладьи в школе и всё? :Эпплджек: смеётся Видно, я слегка проголодалась. :Радуга Дэш: Итак... мы посреди джунглей. Нас преследуют бандиты и стреляют в нас отравленными стрелами! :Главная семёрка: вопят :Радуга Дэш: И вдруг из ниоткуда появляется тень огромного зверя! :рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: Погоди-ка. А это не сцена из новой книги о Дэринг Ду? :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Ну да. Поэтому она кажется такой классной. Неважно. :Пинки Пай: Ну, мы начнём... на луне! И на нас будут сверкающие костюмы. Нет! Стойте! Мы будем в скафандрах! Нас окружает сыр-горгонзола! Но тут появляется космический пёс и начинает есть сыр! :Спайк: Ммм! Насыщенный вкус с нотками масла. Галерея Справки Примечания en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Категория:Девочки из Эквестрии